


PT 3

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [3]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Short, Sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: Back from the fights, short bit about coming home :D





	PT 3

     The battles were long since over, and everyone had gone home. Hizashi stepped into the living room, his golden hair, which was now down, dripping wet.   
     Shōta was sitting on the floor, his back against the edge of the sofa. He was petting his cat, who was purring loudly. Hizashi walked over and sat down on the couch, right behind Shōta. He brought his brush up against Shōta's head, running it through his black hair.   
     Shōta sighed and leaned back, so his eyes met Hizashi's. Hizashi smiled, leaned down, and kissed Shōta. He felt himself being pulled in.   
     "Oh, no you don't! No using your charms to get out of this!" Hizashi chirped, though he knew Shōta liked it when he brushed his hair.   
     "Charms?" Shōta smirked as he readjusted himself so Hizashi could brush his hair easier.   
     " _Something_  has to make you so handsome, darling," Hizashi replied in a singsong voice. Shōta chuckled faintly, which left Hizashi gushing over how cute his laugh was until he finally finished brushing his hair.   
     "Let's eat dinner," Shōta said when a momentary lull in Hizashi's rant reared its head. Hizashi paused, surprised at the interruption.   
     "Oh, right! We haven't eaten yet!" Hizashi replied, getting up and skipping over to the kitchen, where he prepared a meal for the two of them. They ate, Hizashi being embarrassingly cheesy in his flirty remarks. One of them was so cheesy and cliché that it made Shōta snort. This gave Hizashi more fuel to continue.   
     At some point, Shōta walked down the short hallway to their room, followed closely by Hizashi, who was still trying pickup lines on him. Shōta climbed into bed, gesturing for Hizashi to join him.   
     "So they worked?" Hizashi said with a dirty grin.   
     "No. I wanna sleep," Shōta replied as Hizashi crawled into bed, turning off the light on his way.   
     "Awww, no fair! Can we at least cuddle?" Hizashi whined.   
     "...Fine." To this, Hizashi grinned happily and pulled Shōta against his chest. Shōta sighed heavily, and snuggled closer, much to Hizashi's enjoyment.   
     "Love you, babe. Goodnight," Hizashi whispered in the darkness.   
     "I love you, too," Shōta said, his face pressed into Hizashi's chest,  
     "Goodnight."


End file.
